Ela
by Lady Lethal
Summary: Draco ama "ela". [dh]


****

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Harry Potter é uma marca registrada e pertence a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Scholastic etc. Qualquer situação igual ou parecida com de outras fan fictions é pura coincidência.

****

****

Ela

Sempre gostei do inverno. O castelo ficava frio, o lago congelado, o chão e as árvores salpicadas de neve, que mais parecia açúcar de tão branquinha. A cabana do guarda-caça, próxima da floresta, parecia uma bolo coberto por glacê. Eu adorava observar tudo isso, pois, por mais desalmado que as pessoas pensassem que eu era, ainda sabia apreciar as coisas belas e simples da vida. Mas esse ano tudo estava mudado. Eu já não conseguia enxergar aquela paisagem, pois meus olhos, minha mente e, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, meu coração estavam voltados a outra coisa.

Bela e simples era como ela era. Seus longos cabelos castanho-escuros caindo até o meio de suas costas, os olhos intensos e penetrantes de um mesmo castanho-escuro, seus lábios rosados e seu sorriso infinitamente bonito. Tudo o que ela fazia parecia lindo para mim. Desde sua incontrolável obsessão pelo estudo, até sua mania de morder os lábios.

Mas como ela, tão "iluminada", olharia para um garoto como eu, mergulhado em trevas? Eu, loiro, de olhos azuis - platinados e rosto fino, sempre fui ensinado pelo meu pai a não amar nada além de mim mesmo. Essa era um regra da família, mas, pra que mais servem as regras, além de para serem quebradas?

Meu pai... Uma boa e rápida definição para ele seria mau. Eu herdei toda sua aparência e boa parte do seu caráter, mas _ela_ me fez mudar. Ultimamente eu tenho sentido bem mais do que os sentimentos primários, os quais meu pai me ensinou.

Faltavam cinco dias para o fim do período de aulas. Eu estava no sétimo ano, o ano mais importante de estudo, em que eu aprenderia muita coisa sobre a minha futura profissão, mas que eu estava perdendo. Não conseguia fazer nada direito, e um pequeno erro, virava um desastre por "falta de atenção". Era o que os professores diziam.

Mas como eu iria prestar atenção em alguma coisa, tendo _ela_ em todas as minhas aulas?

Unindo o útil ao agradável, eu mandei uma carta a ela pedindo que se encontrasse comigo depois do almoço, para implorar que ela me ajudasse nas matérias. Muito relutante, ela aceitou o meu pedido e, como tinha os horários muito cheios, ficou combinado que, nesses cinco dias, à meia-noite, nos encontraríamos na biblioteca.

Eu fiquei tão feliz que poderia até abraçar o Potter. O Potter. Um garoto magricela, de cabelos revoltos muito pretos e olhos verde esmeralda. Meu pior inimigo, e ainda, um dos melhores amigos _dela_.

Voltando às aulas de reforço com _ela_, eu reparei que ela me olhava muito quando pensava que eu não a estava vendo. Eu não agüentei e perguntei, sem tirar os olhos do meu exercício:

-- O que foi? Por que você está me olhando?

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas respondeu num tom calmo e até mesmo divertido:

-- Parece que tem olhos embaixo do cabelo! Estou olhando-o porque nunca achei que fosse capaz de me pedir que o ajudasse ou que tivesse capacidade de manter uma conversa civilizada.

-- Pois é. As pessoas adoram me julgar sem me conhecer direito. Sabe, é como dizem, eu sou bem mais que um rostinho bonito!

Ela sorriu. Eu sorri de volta. Voltei a fazer meu exercício, mas ela continuava me olhando. Dessa vez, eu não perguntei o porquê, mas se perguntasse talvez recebesse a doce resposta de que ela me observava pois me achava muito bonito.

Quatro dias se passaram e essa era a minha última aula com ela. Tinha de fazer algo. Minha chance de ouro de fazê-la ver o quanto eu a amava, estava escapando por entre meus dedos! Como eu faria para conquistá-la em uma noite?

Passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso. Mas a única, e estúpida, idéia que eu tive, foi beijá-la.

Eu estava passeando distraidamente pelos corredores, pois não teria mais nenhuma aula naquele dia, quando vi _ela_ entrando num banheiro, chorando. Fiz o que me veio à mente, fui atrás dela.

Entrei esbaforido no banheiro e meu coração se partiu ao ver a cena que me esperava. Lá estava _ela_, chorando, encolhida num canto como uma criança abandonada, seus cabelos como cortinas tirando-me a visão do seu rosto. Caminhei sem fazer barulho, ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e coloquei minha mão levemente em seu ombro.

Ela levantou a cabeça e parecia surpresa em me ver. Eu perguntei:

-- O que aconteceu?

Ainda chorosa me respondeu:

-- Por que você está preocupado?

-- Eu me importo com você. Fiquei preocupado quando vi você chorando.

-- Pois você não devia se preocupar! Ah, se o Harry... – lágrimas silenciosas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto de novo.

-- Conte-me o que aconteceu. Talvez eu possa ajudar!

-- Por que eu contaria isso a _você_?

-- Talvez porque eu estou sendo gentil e prestativo, e porque eu amo você e não suporto vê-la chorando desse jeito!

Mal acabei de pronunciar essa última palavra, arrependi-me de ter dito aquilo. A expressão dela era de total surpresa. Então, sem poder agüentar aquela humilhação, saí correndo do banheiro e fui para o meu dormitório. Não saí de lá o resto do dia, nem mesmo pra comer, e também não apareci na aula de reforço.

No dia seguinte, fui o primeiro a chegar na plataforma de embarque do trem e corri para pegar uma cabine só pra mim.

A viagem transcorreu tranqüilamente, sem que ninguém me incomodasse, mas tive uma surpresa ao fim dela.

Procurei ser um dos últimos a sair do trem para evitar um ocasional encontro com _ela_. Mas o que eu não sabia era que ela estava me esperando na saída do trem. Tentei fugir quando a avistei, mas ela veio atrás de mim, e me parou no meio do corredor. Sem me dirigir uma palavra, ela me deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto e um lindo sorriso. Depois me deixou sozinho.

Fiquei parado feito um bobo, e ao lembrar que meus pais me esperavam, saí do trem.

** __**

N/A: pra quem não entendeu, o Harry fez alguma coisa ruim pra Herm, por isso que ela tava chorando. Essa história foi eu que fiz, viu? Não é uma tradução. Olha, eu não sei se vai ter uma continuação, pq ela foi "projetada" pra ser uma one-shot. Então, talvez eu pense na possibilidade de escrever mais, se eu receber bons comentários sobre essa fic. Pra terminar... PLEASE DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! Se vcs não deixarem, eu vou chorar e pensar q eu sou a pior escritora de fics do mundo!


End file.
